


Condition sine qua non

by Bennie_Courleciel



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: First Time, Humour, M/M, Some Humor, première fois
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 06:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16781380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bennie_Courleciel/pseuds/Bennie_Courleciel
Summary: « Lorsque quelqu’un des troopers avait créé sur l’holonet du Premier Ordre un site pour poster des œuvres de fanfiction, nous avons, la capitaine Phasma et moi-même, fermé les yeux au début. Les soldats écrivent des histoires sur les personnages des holoséries, ça amuse les troupes, au moins, il n’y a pas de problème d’alcool. Mais publier des nouvelles érotiques sur moi et… et celui-là, cela dépasse les bornes ».





	Condition sine qua non

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Необходимое условие](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10527180) by [ConsortNeri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsortNeri/pseuds/ConsortNeri). 



Depuis longtemps, Hux apprit à sentir littéralement, même sans le voir, l’arrivée de son co-commandeur et ennemi personnel à la fois. De toute façon, s’il ne l’avait pas lui-même senti, les soupirs horrifiés des officiers le lui auraient clairement indiqué.

— Snoke dit que vous avez sollicité une affectation sur un autre vaisseau, dit Ren à voix basse.

Hux fit un petit rire et haussa le menton.

— Qu’en avez-vous à faire ?

— Snoke dit aussi qu’il n’accédera pas à votre requête, mais il m’a chargé de vous en demander les raisons.

— C’est pour des raisons personnelles.

— Snoke. Veut. Connaître. La raison.

Le Maître des chevaliers de Ren appuya sur chaque mot.

— D’accord. SI vous cherchez à le savoir, c’est la table de nuit que vous avez commandée, Ren, qui me pose problème.

— Ma table de nuit ?... Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas avec ma table de nuit ?

Hux grimaça.

— A croire que vous ne le comprenez pas ! J’en ai assez lu pour saisir aussitôt où vous voulez en venir.

Ren pencha légèrement la tête étudiant son interlocuteur.

— Hux. Je crois que vous n’allez pas très bien.

— Vous faites semblant de ne pas comprendre, hein ? Alors, éclairez-moi, Lord Ren, pourquoi vous avez commandé une table de nuit.

— J’en ai assez de garder mon sabre laser sous l’oreiller, cela m’incommode pour dormir. Et si je le pose par terre, il glisse aussitôt sous le lit.

Sceptique, Hux leva un sourcil.

— Et c’est tout ?

— Oui, c’est tout. Est-ce que vous avez subi auparavant un traumatisme lié à une table de nuit ? Alors, ne venez pas dans mes quartiers, et rien ne vous arrivera.

Ren haussa les épaules et murmura : « Surtout que personne ne t’y invite ».

— Donc, je peux transmettre à Snoke que vous avez juste besoin d’un peu de repos pour vous calmer les nerfs ?

Hux ferma les yeux pendant une seconde, soupira profondément et donna enfin une explication :

— Les fanfics.

Ren s’immobilisa un instant, fixant le regard de son casque sur Hux, puis le prit avec précaution par le coude :

— Je vais vous conduire au centre médical, d’accord ?

Hux se dégagea des mains du chevalier.

— Ce sont … des écrits. Vous comprenez, Ren, nos troopers écrivent des fanfics… des nouvelles sur vous, sur moi, — maintenant, réalisant que Ren n’était pas du tout au courant, Hux se sentit idiot d’avoir abordé ce sujet, — et aussi, je vous demande pardon, sur les tables de nuit avec un tube de lubrifiant dans un tiroir. Et des préservatifs. Sur les bouquets, que la Force me pardonne, et sur les chatons...

— …les chatons roux, toujours, précisa-t-il d’une voix brisée.

— Les troopers écrivent des nouvelles sur moi, sur vous, sur la table de nuit avec du lubrifiant et les bouquets de chatons, répéta lentement Ren. Et c’est pour cela que vous avez demandé une mutation ?

Hux acquiesça.

— Je crois que je vais le faire moi aussi, dit Ren pensivement.

— Je n’en doute pas.

— Et où est-ce qu’on peut lire tout ça ?

Suite au regard étonné de Hux, Ren explicita :

— Je veux dire, toutes ces « fanfics » que les troopers écrivent.

— Ren, vous ne surfez donc jamais sur l’Holonet du Premier Ordre ?

— Je médite quand j’ai du temps libre, je ne m’occupe pas de bêtises pareilles.

Hux le regarda un instant, incrédule, puis sortit son datapad, tapa l’adresse et le passa au chevalier :

— Bonne lecture, Ren. Je vous conseille de vous asseoir quelque part avant de commencer. Et ne buvez pas de café tant que vous lisez – vous risquerez d’avaler de travers.

« Enfin il sera lui aussi au courant ».

Hux étouffa l’envie tout à fait indécente de se cogner la tête contre un mur.

***

Dans un couloir du _Finalizer_ , Hux rattrapa Ren, bien décidé de savoir les raisons de la conduite très suspecte de ce dernier.

— Pendant ces deux dernières semaines, vous n’avez détruit aucune console de commandes.

— Tout le plaisir est pour moi, général…, lança Ren distraitement. Stop, attendez.

Il s’arrêta, irrité, et se tourna vers le général.

— Maintenant, quand j’ai arrêté de casser vos précieux ordinateurs, ça ne vous plaît pas non plus ? Vous êtes difficile à contenter, général !

— Bah… le problème est que…

Hux hésita, détournant le regard.

— Bon, voilà, j’ai déjà pris l’habitude de commander du matériel à l’avance. Vous voyez, pour qu’il n’y ait pas de pauses techniques et de temps morts après votre énième crise. Et maintenant, nous avons en stock trois nouveaux terminaux de commandes encore dans leur emballage, ils prennent beaucoup de place, et le responsable du service logistique a failli me traiter de tous les noms pour cela ce matin, or, je n’ai pas très envie de le renvoyer, donc, si …

— C’est bon, j’ai compris. Lequel je casse ?

— RG-170, niveau trois, dans la salle de conférences, s’il vous plaît.

— Qu’est-ce que vous feriez sans moi, Hux.

— Serait-il possible de savoir les raisons de votre conduite si exemplaire ? demanda Hux.

— Je fais attention maintenant et m’abstiens de casser vos consoles… après avoir lu quelles pourraient en être les conséquences, dit Ren après un moment de silence.

— Oh, Ciel.

— Et je m’interroge beaucoup aussi.

— Oh, non ! Hux ferma les yeux, effrayé.

Ren soupira profondément :

— Vous voyez… on y parle toujours du « plaisir immense », de la « douce douleur qui laisse la place à l’intense bien-être », et...

— Qu’est-ce que vous essayez de me dire exactement, Ren ?

— Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé comment… on le ressent, tout ça ?

Peu de gens savent que le vocodeur d’un casque peut transmettre très fidèlement des intonations d’embarras dans la voix. Qui n’est pas une émotion très fréquente chez des personnes qui portent des casques effrayants, si on y réfléchit.

— Ren, vous êtes saoul ?

— Je ne bois pas ! fit Ren, agacé. Allez, Hux, je ne peux croire que vous n’y avez jamais pensé. Ou alors… - il fit un geste hésitant de sa main - vous n’êtes pas attiré par des hommes ?

— Comme si j’avais déjà eu l’occasion de comprendre par qui je suis attiré, murmura Hux d’une voix à peine audible.

Ren s’anima.

— Attendez ! Vous voulez dire que vous n’avez jamais…

— Je connais la partie théorique de la chose.

— D’après les fanfics.

Hux haussa le menton.

— A en juger par le volume d’informations qu’elles contiennent, ce passe-temps y est décrit de la façon la plus complète possible.

— Mais en pratique, vous n’avez jamais…

— Ren, il est de mauvais ton de questionner ainsi les gens sur leur vie privée ! Mais comme vous ne me laisserez pas tranquille de toute façon — non, je n’ai jamais fait ça en pratique. Je n’ai pas de temps à perdre pour de telles niaiseries. Je faisais mes études à l’académie militaire, puis je travaillais beaucoup. Je n’ai pas eu le temps pour le reste. Voilà, votre curiosité est-elle satisfaite ?

Sans attendre la réponse, Hux se détourna s’apprêtant de partir.

— Moi non plus, fit Ren doucement derrière son dos.

Le général s’arrêta.

— Quoi : « non plus » ?

— Moi non plus, je ne l’ai jamais fait…

— Eh bien, mes félicitations, Lord Ren. Je n’ai pas encore saisi pourquoi vous aviez partagé cette information avec moi, mais qu’à cela ne tienne. Autre chose ?

— Peut-être que… je veux dire, comme vous et moi, nous ne l’avons encore jamais fait ça, peut-être que nous devrions combler cette lacune dans nos connaissances ?

— Mais je vous déteste.

— Mais c’est parfait ! D’après la plupart des auteurs des fanfics, c’est une condition _sine qua non_.

— Vous croyez ? s’enquit Hux.

— Plus encore, ils disent que vous n’avez littéralement pas le choix si vous me détestez. Ça aurait été différent, disons, si vous n’éprouviez rien pour moi, on pourrait s’en passer alors, mais si vous me haïssez….

Hux fronça les sourcils, sortit son datapad et commença à farfouiller sur le net parcourant les fanfics l’une après l’autre.

— Hux, je suis sérieux, ils ne peuvent pas tous se tromper !

À sa grande stupeur, au fur et à mesure qu’il avançait dans sa lecture, le général comprenait de plus en plus que Ren semblait avoir raison.

Ce dernier continuait bon train ses efforts de persuasion :

— Sinon, vous allez devoir licencier la moitié du personnel de ce vaisseau pour calomnie. Comment feriez-vous pour remplacer autant de monde d’un coup ? Par contre, s’ils ne font qu’écrire des biographies historiquement véridiques de leurs commandeurs, c’est autre chose.

— Historiquement véridiques.

— Mais oui.

— Avec, je vous demande pardon, des doigts dans le…

Hux réalisa soudain que ce travail le faisait rougir un peu trop souvent.

— Et pas que les doigts.

— … Ren, vous allez me rendre fou.

— Dans le bon sens, j’espère ?

Hux se tut pendant une seconde, cherchant une faille dans l’argumentation de son interlocuteur. Puis il pointa son index vers lui :

— Je peux juste fermer les yeux sur ce site, comme je le faisais jusque-là.

— Non, vous ne le pouvez pas.

— Pourquoi ?

— Et si Snoke l’apprenait ?

— Qui le lui raconterait ? Chez qui l’instinct de survie est à ce point défaillant ?

— Moi, je le lui dirai. Imaginez seulement sa réaction, ronronna Ren malicieusement. Il en découle que votre autorité auprès des troupes est en chute libre et vous ne faites rien pour y remédier.

— Ren, c’est juste mon impression, ou bien vous êtes vraiment en train de me faire chanter ?

Hux posa cette question après avoir enfin recouvré à nouveau sa capacité de parler.

Ren écarta les bras de la façon la plus innocente du monde.

— Je vous suggère juste le moyen le plus logique de résoudre ce problème.

— Franchement, vous avez une logique … extraterrestre. Difficile de la combattre.

Hux se gratta la racine du nez.

— Bon, on va chez qui ?

— Chez moi, bien sûr. Puisque j’ai déjà une table de nuit.

Une fois dans ses appartements, et après avoir bien fermé la porte, Ren enleva son casque :

— Alors ?

— Alors quoi ?

— Avez-vous des fanfics préférées ?

Hux rougit, se tut pendant quelque secondes, puis répondit :

— A vrai dire, oui.

Il sortit son datapad, alla dans les favoris et indiqua un des liens à Ren.

— Ah oui, je me souviens. Moi aussi, je l’ai bien aimée, celle-ci. Et celle-là, vous en pensez quoi ?

Il pointa son doigt quelques lignes plus bas. Hux dévisagea le chevalier avec suspicion et s’en écarta un peu.

— Ren, les cours d’anatomie que je fréquentais à l’académie, me suggèrent que c’est physiquement impossible, et le bon sens me dit que vous êtes un pervers.

Ren haussa les épaules :

— C’était juste une suggestion. Après tout, ce sont vos liens favoris, pas les miens.

Ils se figèrent dans un silence gêné, se regardant attentivement l’un l’autre. Puis, Hux prit une inspiration, murmura quelque chose comme « on va enfin en finir avec ça » et enlaça Ren en l’embrassant d’un baiser profond.

***

Hux remonta la couverture et tira une bouffée de sa cigarette :

— C’était…

— Oui, acquiesça Ren et enleva brusquement sa main qui jusque-là caressait distraitement l’épaule du général. C’était tout simplement formidable.

— Mais je vous déteste quand même, rappela Hux à Ren et à lui-même.

Ren sourit.

— Mais c’est bien.

— Hum ?

— La condition _sine qua non_ est toujours respectée.

— Oh, oui. C’est bien.


End file.
